Valentine's Day Itachi
by xCrysi
Summary: This valentines day. It's a touching song-fic, please read. Rated T just because...anyone could read it.


My insides all turn to ash,

So slow,

The fire burned in the pit I had made to keep me warm in the night. I looked up into the deep starry sky and sighed deeply. Nothing would save me from the eternal hell I was going through. How could he be there one second, then the next gone like nothing. My insides ached, mostly my heart hurt the most. The wind blew out my fire, chilling me to the bone. Being February thirteenth, the winter wasn't quite over. I fell to my side paralyzed as the frigid wind blew over me.

And blow away as I collapse,

So cold,

I laid there looking up at the black abyss of a sky, looking at the old stars which were unfazed by this sort of thing. They had never felt the real pain of loosing someone they loved, or did they? Did the stars cry when another star burnt out? Or did they just stay there as impassive little specks from above… The wind blew again, and with it my heart ached. If he were here right now…he'd be keeping me warm in his loving arms.

A black wind took them away,

From sight,

Finally I passed out from the morbidly cold winds blowing over me. The next morning I awoke, but there was no sun. There was no warmth either, there was only pure darkness. The trees rose up above me, seemingly miles into the air. Was this where I had stumbled to in my pain? Was it even daytime?And now the darkness over day,

That night,

I finally walked out till I reached a clearing, looking around as if he was going to be there. As if it was all just a joke and he'd be there to hold me in his strong embrace and to sooth me with his rough but gentle touch. I looked into the sky and black clouds seemed to be moving in on me as the ruthless wind kept blowing harshly on my black hair. I closed my onyx eyes and let the cold winds continue to blow against me roughly.

And the clouds above move closer,

Looking so dissatisfied,

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing,

I stayed there as the winds continued to howl, never ceasing from their violent attack. I let a few tears slide down my face as I knew this was the year anniversary of his death. My lover, and the killer of the Uchiha clan. He had died at this exact day one year ago. But somehow the pain didn't cease after all those days, it only increased as the realization I'd never feel his gentle hold again.

I used to be my own protection,

But not now,

I stumbled into the field as the wind kept blowing. The tall grass around me tickled my feet but I did not laugh nor smile. I only cried harder as I continued out into the field.

'Cause my path has lost direction,

Somehow,

I kept thinking back to him, my love. How could he have died as easily as he did? He was so strong….he was only protecting me but died in the process. And now I would never see him again, never see his beautiful crimson eyes.

A black wind took you away,

From sight,

I looked into the sky, and the black clouds had now almost enveloped as far as I could see. There was barely any light as I fell to my knees.

And now the darkness over day,

That night,

I looked at the clouds as they enveloped the final piece of light which was shining on my pitiful face.

And the clouds above move closer,

Looking so dissatisfied,

The ground below me seemed to give a cold shutter, as it felt like I was on ice. My tears fell from my face freezing instantly as the hit the ground. I remembered the day they put my dear Itachi in the ground. No one felt sorrow but me…only I cried. Only I was the one to die inside. They all laughed, cheered, and smirked upon his death. But I didn't, I died with him that day. The wind picked up yet again blowing my hair in all directions as more tears froze to the cold ground.

And the ground below grew colder,

As the put you down inside,

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing.

I sit here alone, wishing I had never met him. Deep down though I'm glad I met him…he gave my life a reason. If only for a little while. He made me live when I couldn't even breathe. I always thought that he'd never die…but he did anyway. And now I mourn his death…I mourn his death more then anything…

So now you're gone,

And I was wrong,

I never knew what it was like,

He died, on a day that was to show affection and love for someone. I suppose the great Itachi was never supposed to celebrate this day. And neither was I, for I am alone.

To be alone on a Valentine's Day,

On a Valentine's Day,

On a Valentine's Day,

On a Valentine's Day,

Forever more, Valentine's Day will never be the same. For it is the day I lost my lover, forever more shall I be dead inside without him. It was his date of death and mine as well…but only I know that.

(On a Valentine's Day)

I used to be my own protection, (On a Valentine's Day)But not now,

Now I wonder forests and fields looking for him, but he'll never be there. My whole life I had planned based around him, but he never knew… he never knew…and now he's dead.

(On a Valentine's Day)'Cause my mind has lost direction,

(On a Valentine's Day)Somehow,

I used to be able to protect myself from these types of pain…

(On a Valentine's Day)I used to be my own protection,

(On a Valentine's Day)But not now,

(On a Valentine's Day)'Cause my mind has lost direction,

(On a Valentine's Day)Somehow,

And I'll search for you forever more…. Until we meet at the devil's door. I love you Itachi Uchiha

One final tear slid down my face….

R.I.P.

Itachi Uchiha

February 14th a year ago

Disclaimer:

I am pretty sure Itachi doesn't die on valentine's day. That is solely for the making of this one-piece, ALSO this might have a sequel…or make this into a series…if you guys ask for it

[Lyrics are by Linkin Park it's their song called Valentine's Day. I do not in any way, shape, or form own those lyrics or the character Itachi Uchiha from the Anime/Manga Naruto.]


End file.
